


rain boy

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, DoPil, Inspired by Music, Jae and Sungjin are best friends, M/M, Short Story, Younghyun likes the rain, dowoon is younghyun's only friend, jae and wonpil hate each other, music room shenanigans, wonpil n dowoon are dating, yh's backstory is kinda sad, younghyun is lonely :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "why are you outside? it's pouring." younghyun looked at the person with an unfamiliar voice."i like the rain."inspired by high & dry from mxmtoon





	rain boy

**Author's Note:**

> oh me! oh my! i'm not gonna let this one by
> 
> basically, jae and brian were childhood best friends, but jae just stopped hanging out w/ younghyun, and the rain was the last place they've been together

"younghyun-hyung, how was the weather? did you come out this sunday?" dowoon asked. "of course i did, why wouldn't i?" they just giggled. "okay, dowoon-ah i gotta get to class, see ya!" he nodded and walked back to where his other friends were.

"oy, did you check up on rain boy" jae asked. "hyung, of course, i'm his only friend after all." they all continued chatting.

_'i regret what i did.'_ jae looked down.

he got up and walked down to the music hall.

he heard a sweet voice, and thought it was just somebody practicing, he listened for a while, and understood the lyrics.

it sounded like.. _younghyun?_ the rain boy? he never speaks, so the taller male was confused, but still listened.

he never wanted to admit it, but the boy has a nice voice, like honey.

**_(feelings are fatal by mxmtoon)_ **

_I'm happy for you I'm smiling for you_

_I’d do anything For you for you_

_It’s always for you_

_And never for me_

_I need it to stop_

_So let me tell you please_

_I'm always sad_

_And I'm always lonely but_

_I can’t tell you that I'm breaking slowly_

_Closed doors Locked in, no keys_

_Keeping my feelings hidden_

_There is no ease_

_I need it to stop_

_And I want to be able_

_To open up but,_

_My feelings are fatal_

_(My feelings are fatal)_

'was this about me?' jae ran back to the classroom they stayed in and skipped the rest of class to et his lunch.. since he didn't finish it. 'stupid rain boy' he thought, 'with your honey voice and makin' me skip lunch.. tsk. i'd listen more though.' jae angrily munched on his sandwich. the rain started pouring, and it was getting colder by the minute.

"oh, rain boy must be outside right now."

his sneakers tapped the floor, it was silent and all you could hear were footsteps.

**_(ghosting by mother mother)_ **

_I've been ghosting_

_I've been ghosting along_

_Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms_

_When your tossing_

_When you turn in your sleep_

_It's because I'm ghosting your dreams_

_And this is why_

_I have decided_

_To pull these old white sheets_

_From my head_

_I'll leave them folded_

_Neat and tidy_

_So that you'll know_

_I'm out of hiding_

"hey, why are you out in the rain?" younghyun turned his head around to see a tall figure, with blonde hair and spectacles.

_"i- i like.. the rain."_

jae just snickered. "you might get sick, get in here."

"so, why do you _like_ the rain?" jae asked to the other, and he hesitated to answer. "park jaehyung, do you _really_ not remember me?" jae gave him a confused look. "we never talked before." the younger just looked down. "it's me, kang younghyun. from first grade. we used to be together all the time, practically glued to each other." jae's jaw was already on the floor by his name. "i- brian?" he smiled, and hugged the other.

"i miss you, and i regret everything. i wish i never did that, please forgive me." younghyun just rubbed his back. "it's okay, jae. and i know you listen to me."

3 months later

"happy monthsary jae!" younghyun jumped aat jae with a hug, and leaving a peck on said man's lips.

he got out his guitar, and sat down on a bench.

**_"1, 2, 3 go"_ **

**_(best friend by rex orange country)_ **

_I said that I'm happy  
_

_I said that I'm happy_

_But i know, know, know_

_Know, know, know_

_Oh I still wanna be your favorite boy_

_I wanna be the one that makes your day_

_The one you think about as you lie awake_

_And I can't wait to be your number_

_Your number one_

_I'll be your biggest fan_

_And you'll be mine_

_But I still wanna break your heart_

_And make you cry_

"thanks for everything, jaehyung. I love you"

"was the last part true?!"

"of course not, you fucking idiot."


End file.
